Haruna Nagishima
"I know there'll be tough times, and I know there'll be times when I cry, but I want to give it my best, so at least I don't have any regrets."-Haruna It is said in the manga that she began to turn to her side while sleeping when only a month old and it's also stated that she started walking when she was five months. Haruna Nagishima is the main character in High School Debut. Back in junior high, she only cared about softball, and manga. Now that she's in high school, Haruna wants to snag a boyfriend and have the romance of her dreams! Personality Haruna is a strong-willed, outgoing girl. While she can be sensitive at times, when she sets her mind on something, she doesn't stop until she gets it done and gets it done right! While dating Yoh, her personality is slightly more giddy, because of the fact that she is desperate to make Yoh happy. Info: Birthday: 05/05, which makes her zodiac sign a Taurus. Relationships Yoh Komiyama Starting in volume 3, Haruna becomes Yoh's girlfriend after he gives her a necklace and she admits to him that she likes him. In volume 4, after Yoh and Haruna have their first kiss, she begins acting weird because when she's with him after that, she can't breathe. She then sees him walking in town with her best friend, Mami. She thinks that he liked Mami all along and just used her to get closer to Mami. It turns out that he needed her help picking out a baseball glove so that he could play catch with Haruna, hoping that when she threw the ball, she would look at him. Asami Komiyama Asami and Haruna quickly become friends after Yoh says he won't coach Haruna. She decides to loan Haruna some clothes that she wore when people asked her out. When that doesn't work, she tells her other ways. Even after Haruna and Yoh start dating, they still remain very good friends. Fumiya Tamara Fumiya, "Fumi", is a good friend of Haruna and also her first crush. She fell in love with him because of his kindness. Fumi is also Asami's boyfriend. She went after him when Haruna admitted to her and Yoh that she was in love with Fumi. Because of that event, Haruna went off crying. She got over him quickly with the help of Yoh. Nothing else important happend between them after that. Appearance In junior high, Haruna had very short red hair. In high school, she has shoulder length hair that frames her face and dyed it brown. In various covers and pictures, her hair is shown in it's original color. In volume 4, she wears hair extensions. She has very cheery brown eyes. As a casual outfit, she wears a t-shirt and hoodie, and pair of jeans. For school, she wears the school uniform, which is a sweater vest and collared shirt, with a ribbon tied around the collar. She also wears a necklace with star shaped charm that Yoh gave her in volume 3. Her shoe size is 24 cm (around size 9.5). Trivia *Haruna's first name is the same as the main character from Monkey High!, Haruna Aizawa. *Strangely enough, Haruna's hairstyle is physically impossible. *In the beginning, Haruna doesn't have a boyfriend and nobody asks her out. However, when Yoh becomes her boyfriend, many people hit on her. Gallery yohharuna4.jpg|Haruna and Yoh Softball.jpg|Haruna Yohharuna-page5.jpg|Yoh and Haruna's first kiss H&m.jpg|Haruna and Mami as children Foursome.jpg|Yoh, Haruna, Asami, and Fumiya Yohandharuna.jpg|Yoh's farewell to Haruna